Entre deux coupes de saké
by titpuce86
Summary: Avant d'être des ninjas de légende, les Sannins sont des êtres humains. En voici la preuve en histoires.
1. La Première Cigarette

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof (un thème, une heure, un OS) pour le thème « cigarette » . Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur le concept des nuits du fof, envoyez-moi un MP.

Disclaimer : Naruto et tous ses petits amis appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne touche donc pas un seul centime avec cette histoire.

AN/ J'ai suivi ici les conventions japonaises, donc le nom vient avant le prénom. "Sama" est un titre de politesse envers un supérieur. "Kun" s'adresse au contraire à un individu mâle qu'on connaît bien ou à un garçon plus jeune. "Sensei" signifie professeur et "Hime" veut dire princesse.

* * *

**La première cigarette**

-SARUTOBI ASUMA !

Le cri quelque peu strident de Tastumaki Ran retentit dans toute la demeure ancestrale des Sarutobi.

La jeune femme vivait dans la maison depuis six mois déjà, depuis que la précédente nourrice avait déclaré forfait et abandonné précipitamment la place, prestigieuse mais mentalement et physiquement épuisante, de nourrice de Sarutobi Asuma, 6 ans tout juste, le plus jeune fils du troisième Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, le chef actuel de Konohagakure no Sato, le Village caché dans les Feuilles.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour la première fois dans la grande bâtisse, elle avait été quelque peu étonnée que celle qui l'avait précédée ait quitté aussi précipitamment son poste sans une raison impérative. Après tout, Ran était légèrement commère à ses heures et le départ fracassant et inopiné de celle qui veillait sur le fils de l'Hokage avait rapidement fait le tour de toutes les pipelettes de Konoha. Pensez-vous donc, une telle position, pouvoir côtoyer Hokage-sama quotidiennement, savoir que vous avez sa confiance et qu'en plus vous pouvez potentiellement influer sur le développement d'un garçon que son pedigree destinait presque naturellement à devenir Hokage un jour. Et en plus vous étiez nourrie, logée, blanchie par la famille Sarutobi. Il faudrait être folle pour abandonner tout cela.

Rapidement Ran s'était rendue compte que la folie ne consistait pas à partir mais plutôt à rester. En effet, Sarutobi Asuma avait peut-être l'air d'un ange, mais en vérité, il était plus proche du parfait petit démon. Il n'avait de cesse d'inventer des nouvelles pitreries et la liste de ses bêtises aurait certainement été plus longue que celle contenant l'ensemble des ninjas de Konoha ! Chaque jour en se levant, Ran se demandait quelle nouvelle avanie le petit garnement allait bien pouvoir inventer. Et chaque jour en se couchant, elle remerciait les dieux de lui avoir accordé de survivre une journée de plus avec sa santé mentale globalement intacte.

La dernière bêtise qu'elle venait de surprendre : le garçon avait pénétré dans le bureau que son père possédait dans leur maison, avait ouvert le premier tiroir en haut à gauche – celui où l'Hokage gardait des sucreries qu'il donnait à ses enfants en cachette (croyait-il) de leur nourrice respective. Oui mais voilà, si Ran pouvait à la rigueur passer l'éponge sur le fait qu'il soit entré dans le bureau de son père et fermer les yeux sur l'ouverture intempestive du tiroir aux bonbons, elle ne pouvait pas, mais alors vraiment pas ignorer la pipe, elle aussi cachée dans le tiroir, et qui avait fait son apparition entre les lèvres du jeune garçon. Surtout quand on savait que, comme à son habitude, Hokage-sama avait soigneusement bourré sa pipe à l'avance.

D'un pas décidé, la jeune femme entra dans la pièce, arracha des mains et des lèvres de l'enfant l'objet du délit qu'elle replaça, avec une certaine violence il faut bien l'avouer, dans le tiroir. Puis elle se retourna vers le garçon, prit son oreille entre ses doigts et, tirant doucement mais fermement sur l'appendice, entraîna l'héritier Sarutobi vers la sortie. Après l'avoir longuement et sévèrement sermonné, lui promettant que son père en entendrait parler, elle avait envoyé Asuma dans sa chambre avec interdiction formelle d'en sortir avant le dîner.

C'était un petit garçon repentant qui avait monté les escaliers et lorsque la porte s'était refermée, il avait un instant tourné des yeux suppliant vers sa nourrice. Mais Ran était restée inflexible. Il faut dire qu'elle avait l'habitude maintenant. Les premières fois, elle n'avait pas su résister et avait diminué, voire annulé la punition. Le tout pour s'apercevoir qu'à peine avait-elle le dos tourné que le garnement avait repris ses bêtises de plus belle.

Poussant un soupir de presque-désespoir, Ran se demanda une fois encore pourquoi elle restait à faire ce travail. Il y avait vraiment des moments où les inconvénients dépassaient fortement les avantages du poste.

oOooOooOo

Deux jours plus tard, un air de fébrilité se répandit dans la demeure des Sarutobi. Les Sannin, les trois élèves d'Hiruzen étaient de retour après une longue mission loin de Konoha. Le village entier s'en réjouissait bien entendu, mais le personnel du Sandaime s'affairait avec vivacité. En effet, à chaque retour de mission, que celle-ci ait été longue ou pas, l'Hokage invitait ses élèves à diner. Même s'il n'était plus leur professeur depuis de nombreuses années déjà, les liens qui unissaient les quatre ninjas étaient restés vivaces.

Assis sur les marches en bas de l'escalier, Asuma observait toute l'agitation qui animait sa maison jusqu'à ce qu'un énième serviteur ne trébuche sur lui en traversant le hall et que le garçon ne soit envoyé dans le jardin pour leur permettre d'achever leurs préparatifs en toute tranquillité.

Avec un soupir, mais habitué à ce genre de situation, le brun sortit de la maison et se promena un moment dans les allées. Comme tous les petits garçons, il aimait jouer dehors, surtout quand le temps était aussi clément qu'aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas très amusant de jouer tout seul.

Pour dire la vérité, Sarutobi Asuma s'ennuyait ferme. En effet, son statut de fils de l'Hokage signifiait qu'il était le plus souvent confiné dans la résidence familiale. Trop dangereux pour lui d'aller au parc jouer avec les autres enfants. Qui sait, un ninja ennemi pourrait l'attaquer. Non, il valait mieux qu'il reste bien en sécurité derrière la protection de la ribambelle d'ANBU et d'autres ninjas qui gardaient la maison de leur leader. Et comme sa sœur était bien plus âgée que lui, assez en tout cas pour être déjà Genin, et qu'il ne commencerait l'Académie que dans trois mois, Asuma se retrouvait la plupart du temps bloqué chez lui. Oh bien sûr de temps à autre, quelques camarades de jeu triés sur le volet venaient lui rendre visite, mais ça n'était pas si fréquent que cela. Et les exigences du métier d'Hokage faisaient que son père ne rentrait la plupart du temps pas avant la nuit tombée, bien après le couvre-feu du jeune garçon. Les personnes extérieures à la maisonnée qu'il voyait le plus souvent étaient les anciens élèves de son père, c'est dire.

Pour résumer les choses, Sarutobi Asuma souffrait de solitude. La seule façon pour lui de lever un peu cette pesanteur était de créer mille et une bêtises. Au moins comme ça, il était sûr que, même l'espace d'un instant, personne ne l'oubliait.

Arrivé au bord de l'étang artificiel qui se trouvait dans leur jardin, le garçon récupéra dans sa poche une des petites pierres rondes qu'il avait récupéré lors de ses récentes pérégrinations dans le par cet la lança dans la mare. Elle ricocha deux fois avant de couler à pic. Asuma en lança une deuxième, puis une troisième avec les mêmes résultats. Il soupira. Quand Jiraiya-sama le lui avait montré, il avait réussi à faire quatre ricochets !

-Asuma-kun.

Vivement l'interpellé se retourna pour voir qu'en face de lui se tenait Orochimaru-sama, un des élèves de son père. La peau blanche, les yeux jaunes et leurs orbites violettes avaient fait peur à Asuma lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mais désormais, il trouvait ça plutôt cool. D'ailleurs, Ran ne l'avait-elle pas trouvé le mois dernier dans la salle de bain à peindre consciencieusement le contour de ses yeux avec de l'encre mauve ?

Si son apparence n'effrayait plus le jeune garçon, l'attitude généralement distante et un peu froide du ninja obligeait Asuma à garder un certain quant à soi. Mais il ne demandait pas mieux qu'à entretenir des relations cordiales avec son aîné. Après tout, un jour Asuma serait un ninja et qui sait, peut-être travaillerait-il sur une mission avec le Sannin aux serpents.

Il salua donc gaiement le ninja, lui demandant comment sa mission s'était passée. Bien sûr comme la plupart des missions du célèbre trio, tout ou presque était classé top secret mais Orochimaru prit tout de même le temps d'expliquer deux ou trois choses au fils de son sensei. Puis il rectifia le mouvement de poignet du garçon lorsque celui-ci jetait ses pierres, lui faisant gagne un ou deux ricochets supplémentaires pour son plus grand bonheur

Finalement la conversation en vint aux activités d'Asuma depuis la dernière visite du Sannin. Le jeune garçon, encouragé par le début agréable de leur conversation, se retrouva à raconter comment Ran l'avait découvert deux semaines plus tôt avec la pipe de son père. Il prit bien soin d'expliquer qu'il voulait juste faire comme lui et qu'il n'avait pas pris de bonbons et qu'il n'avait rien touché d'autre que ce tiroir et qu'il n'avait même pas regardé les quelques papiers qui traînaient sur le bureau et…

Orochimaru écoutait amusé le babillage quelque peu coupable de l'enfant, se retenant de sourire. Il savait à quel point l'ombre de Sarutobi Hiruzen pouvait être imposante. Après tout, lui et ses deux camarades n'avaient-ils pas eu toutes les peines du monde à en sortir ? Sans Hanzo la Salamandre, le leader du Village d'Ame et celui qui leur avait donné leur titre de Sannin, il était presque sûr qu'il leur aurait fallu encore un certain temps avant d'être pleinement reconnu comme des ninjas à part entière et non comme des extensions, douées certes, de leur professeur.

Il comprenait bien la solitude dans laquelle vivait le garçon. Oh bien sûr, il y avait toujours du monde autour de lui, mais personne de son âge, pas d'ami à qui se confier. D'une certaine façon, Orochimaru connaissait bien ce genre de situation. Après tout, il avait grandi dans un des orphelinats de Konoha et, s'il avait eu accès à de nombreux camarades de jeu de son âge, rares étaient les enfants à oser l'approcher, son apparence était trop différente, les effrayaient souvent, les rebutaient presque toujours. Et les adultes qui s'occupaient d'eux ne pouvaient aps concentrer tout leur temps et leur attention sur un seul petit garçon. A l'Académie, la même chose s'était produite, sauf que dans les premiers temps, certains des autres élèves s'étaient moqués de lui, l'avaient insulté parfois. Rageur, Orochimaru s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses études jusqu'à être reconnu comme un prodige parmi ses pairs, lesquels n'osaient plus s'en prendre à lui. Mais il avait toujours été seul et il lui avait fallu attendre presque six mois après être devenu Genin pour se sentir enfin à l'aise avec ses coéquipiers (et pour que ceux-ci soient aussi à l'aise avec lui pour dire la vérité). D'avoir été ainsi accepté par l'héritière d'un des plus grands clans de Konoha, les Senju qui avaient donné deux Hokages à leur Village, avait été une révélation et un immense soulagement pour lui. Enfin, il avait des personnes à qui il pouvait tout confier ou presque. Enfin il avait des personnes qui avaient assez confiance en lui pour remettre leurs vies et une part de leurs secrets entre ses mains.

Orochimaru n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il était devenu Genin. Et même si désormais en tant que Jonin, il leur arrivait fréquemment d'être séparés lors de missions, lui et ses coéquipiers avaient gardés des liens d'amitié étroits. Comme en témoignaient d'ailleurs ces petites soirées chez leur ancien professeur.

Un des serviteurs des Sarutobi s'approcha et leur annonça que le dîner allait être servi. Orochimaru hocha la tête et l'enfant et lui se dirigèrent vers la maison, le Sannin bien décidé à faire quelque chose pour remonter le moral du garçon esseulé.

oOooOooOo

-JIRAIYA !

Le cri retentit dans tout Konoha et la plupart des ninjas qui l'entendirent frémirent. Ce cri, relativement commun dans le Village, était l'expression de la plus pure colère de l'héritière des Senju, Tsunade, la Sannin à la force tout aussi légendaire que son caractère bien trempé et ses colères noires. Surtout quand elles étaient dirigées contre son coéquipier, l'Ermite des Crapauds et l'auto-proclamé Super-pervers, Jiraiya des Sannin. Généralement quand ce genre de cri se faisait entendre dans Konoha, c'était que Tsunade venait de surprendre son collègue masculin en train d'épier les bains des femmes ou de livrer à toute autre activité qu'elle considérait comme perverse.

Bizarrement cette fois-ci, le rugissement ne provenait pas de la direction des bains publics ou des points d'eau où se baignaient généralement les femmes du Village. Non, il émanait de la maison de Sarutobi Hiruzen et à en juger par les tremblements dans cette direction, la jeune femme se rapprochait à vive allure de la tour abritant les bureaux de l'Hokage. Les personnes alentours purent voir passer une Tsunade en furie qui tenait dans ses bras un Asuma quelque peu tremblant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'intérieur de la tour, tonitruant toujours après son coéquipier.

Lequel tremblait légèrement dans le bureau de leur professeur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais il sentait que la punition allait être douloureuse. Tsunade semblait encore plus remontée que d'habitude. Et il n'avait même pas fait quoi que ce soit de pervers ces derniers temps !

L'Hokage, Orochimaru et les deux autres ninjas présents affichaient tous un petit sourire en coin. Tous des traîtres, se dit Jiraiya avant de se remettre à trembler de plus belle à l'entrée de la furie qui lui servait de coéquipière. Les cinq hommes furent assez surpris de constater la présence d'Asuma mais Tsunade ne leur laissa pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger davantage.

-Jiraiya ! Comment as-tu pu ? Que tu sois un voyeur pervers je peux encore comprendre. Après tout, tu es un homme ! Mais là tu vas trop loin ! Comment as-tu osé ? Et avec le fils de Sensei en plus !

La mine effrayée mais effarée de Jiraiya ne fit rien pour la calmer, pas plus que le visage soudainement légèrement suspect de l'Hokage.

-Tsunade-Hime, je…

-Franchement Jiraiya », continua la jeune femme sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier. « Des cigarettes ? A son âge ?

-Jiraiya », tonna l'Hokage.

-Que, quoi, mais pas du tout… », tenta de s'expliquer l'homme face à la colère persistante de sa camarade et grandissante de son supérieur.

Tsunade brandit l'arme du crime, une boîte de cigarettes qu'elle tira de la poche du jeune garçon toujours dans ses bras.

-Et ça, hein, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Hime, j'ai beaucoup de vices mais fumer n'en est pas un, parvint finalement à sortir l'Ermite. Et je n'incite certainement pas les jeunes générations à le faire. Après tout, pourquoi écourter ainsi sa vie quand il y a tant de choses desquelles profiter : le saké, les femmes… »

Ces mots furent les derniers. Tsunade, excédée, fit usage de sa redoutable force et envoya son collègue valser à travers la fenêtre. Les témoins de la scène frémirent, heureux de ne pas être à la place de l'invocateur des Crapauds. Secouant la tête, Hiruzen se tourna vers son fils et commença à le sermonner sur les méfaits du tabac, ce qu'il était assez mal placé pour faire puisqu'il était un adepte de la pipe, comme le lui fit remarquer un Asuma quelque peu rebelle.

-Hum, Sensei, Hime, je pense que vous devriez regarder ces cigarettes de plus près », suggéra Orochimaru presque timidement.

Interloqués, les deux interpellés s'entreregardèrent puis, haussant les épaules, Tsunade inspecta le paquet et découvrit, ébahie, qu'il s'agissait de cigarettes en chocolat ! Jetant un regard méfiant à Orochimaru, après tout comment était-il au courant ?, la jeune femme fit part de sa découverte à leur sensei. Lequel tourna un regard interrogateur mais néanmoins sévère vers le jeune homme, lui ordonnant clairement de s'expliquer.

Et les quatre ninjas présents eurent la surprise de se retrouver confrontés à un Orochimaru presque bredouillant, en tous cas suffisamment penaud, qui expliqua que c'était lui qui avait donné le paquet de friandises à Asuma pour consoler celui-ci de ne pas pouvoir imiter son père.

Ni une, ni deux, Tsunade l'expédia lui aussi par la fenêtre pour l'avoir faite s'inquiéter pour rien, l'avoir faite se ridiculiser devant leur professeur et l'avoir faite frapper Jiraiya (même si c'était un fait fréquent, elle avait toujours une raison valable pour le faire, elle n'était pas une brute après tout !). Puis elle quitta le bureau de son professeur toujours en furie, se rappelant tout de même de déposer le garçon dans ses bras avant de partir. Les trois adultes présents plaignaient les patients qu'elle aurait ce jour-là.

Asuma fut renvoyé au domaine des Sarutobi avec une escorte ANBU et les deux autres ninjas présents furent congédiés. Après tout quelle était l'utilité de continuer un briefing s'il manquait la moitié des participants ? Le troisième Hokage soupira, se frotta un instant le nez, soupira de nouveau et sortit sa pipe d'un de ses tiroirs avant de commencer à remplir la paperasse devant lui, l'odeur de tabac se répandant lentement dans le bureau au gré de la fumée émanant de la pipe.

* * *

AN/ Aidez les Sarutobi à arrêter de fumer! Donnez leur une review de soutien!


	2. Une Erreur de Jeunesse

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof (un thème, une heure, un OS). Pour plus de renseignements envoyez-moi un MP. Le thème donné était « concombre ».

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

N/A : les Sannin ont ici 15 à 16 ans.

* * *

**Une erreur de jeunesse**

-JIRAIYA !

Le cri qui déchira l'air en cette – jusque là – paisible matinée d'automne avait commencé à devenir une banalité à Konoha. Apparu pour la première fois deux semaines après le premier entrainement de l'équipe genin sous le commandement de Sarutobi Hiruzen (le jeune Jiraiya avait apparemment envoyé des ordures sur la tête de sa coéquipière féminine, laquelle n'avait bizarrement pas cru ses dénégations comme quoi il s'agissait d'un accident et lui avait laissé un magnifique camaïeu de bleus sur la peau), ce cri était devenu de plus en plus fréquent. Désormais, il n'était pas rare de l'entendre au moins une fois par semaine lorsque ceux qui étaient maintenant Chuunin se trouvaient dans le village. Quoique le rythme se soit quelque peu accéléré depuis que Tsunade avait pincé pour la première fois son collègue en train d'espionner des baigneuses.

L'homme en question se trouvait pour le moment derrière un groupe de rochers près d'une petite source chaude naturelle. Elle n'avait pas encore été transformée en _onsen_ par des promoteurs et les jeunes femmes de Konoha profitaient donc de l'occasion pour faire quelques économies sans sacrifier leur plaisir.

Tout naturellement, une telle opportunité était du bain béni pour Jiraiya, d'autant que la source, légèrement en retrait du reste du village lui-même, se situait dans une zone où les cachettes et autres discrets points de vue abondaient. Mais apparemment, le ninja ne s'était pas assez dissimulé pour échapper à la vision de sa coéquipière.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que vu le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait surpris à espionner ces derniers temps, Tsunade était devenue quelque peu paranoïaque (non pas qu'il y ait quelque défaut à être paranoïaque, après tout c'était même plutôt recommandé pour un ninja) lorsqu'elle allait prendre un bain. Résultat, elle s'arrangeait le plus souvent pour se faire accompagner par Hinode, une Chuunin qu'elle avait rencontrée lors de leurs leçons à l'hôpital. Très timide, Hinode n'aurait probablement pas osé approcher l'héritière des Senju si leur professeur ne les avait pas constamment mis en binôme du fait de l'exceptionnel contrôle sur leur chakra auquel elles étaient les seules de leur cours à pouvoir prétendre. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient aussi les seules à bénéficier d'une hérédité aussi avantageuse dans ce domaine, les Senju, tout comme les Hyuuga, possédant traditionnellement un contrôle presque parfait.

Et lorsqu'elle allait se baigner, Tsunade n'hésitait pas à se servir de l'autre avantage des Hyuuga. Sa camarade activait donc son Byakugan à chaque fois qu'elles entraient dans l'eau et vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de pervers à l'horizon. Face au puissant kekkai genkai, Jiraiya n'avait donc pas la moindre chance, quelque soit sa cachette.

Le cri de Tsunade avait, de par son volume, attiré l'attention de toutes les femmes en train de profiter de la source. Immédiatement les civiles avaient plongé leur corps dans l'eau jusqu'au menton ou avaient bondi vers leurs serviettes. Les kunoichi, elles, avaient appris depuis longtemps à être beaucoup plus à l'aise avec leur nudité. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles appréciaient d'être épiées, surtout pas un jeunot aux hormones en ébullition comme Jiraiya. Celles d'entre elles qui avaient bondi vers leurs vêtements l'avaient fait pour récupérer une arme (de préférence un projectile soigneusement aiguisé, après tout les ninjas étaient comme les scouts : toujours prêts). La plupart des kunoichi présentes étaient désormais hors de l'eau, indifférentes à leur nudité, et se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où avait été repéré Jiraiya, des expressions allant d'une joie sauvage à une colère hargneuse inscrites sur leurs visages.

Et la première de ce cortège vengeur était Tsunade, la princesse des Senju, qui venait de trouver un volontaire désigné d'office pour expérimenter ses tentatives d'augmenter exponentiellement sa force. Juste derrière elle se trouvaient Uchiha Mikoto, qui venait d'apprendre un nouveau jutsu qu'elle rêvait d'essayer, Yamato Chiyako à qui son sensei avait enseigné un nouveau genjutsu la veille et Gekko Rumi, une des étoiles montantes du taijitsu à Konoha. Toutes les quatre étaient bien déterminées à faire payer son audace à ce mâle présomptueux.

Mikoto fut la première à lancer son attaque. Après tout, les jutsus Katon étaient généralement destinés aux attaques à distance. Jiraiya parvint à éviter de justesse le jet de flammes ardentes mais son esquive le mena droit dans les bras (ou plutôt droit sur le poing) de Tsunade qui se fit un plaisir de l'envoyer valser. A son point de chute se trouvait Rumi qui n'hésita pas un instant à lancer une féroce volée de coups (pour la plupart dirigés vers des zones très sensibles chez les hommes) à l'adolescent.

Chiyako, qui rêvait de devenir une maîtresse du genjutsu, prenait ce domaine très au sérieux et étudiait avec avidité sa passion. Comme elle avait aussi une certaine tendance au sadisme (la division d'Interrogation et de Torture lui avait déjà fait savoir que si elle réussissait à passer les examens Chuunin, elle avait une place qui l'attendait parmi eux), elle avait notamment glané ici et là des genjutsu particulièrement vicieux et/ou violents. Celui qu'elle venait récemment d'apprendre permettait notamment de simuler n'importe quel type de blessure sur la personne prise au piège dans l'illusion. Chiyako avait dans la tête quelque chose qui ferait passer pour longtemps à Jiraiya l'envie d'être pervers. Oh rien de bien méchant, juste une petite castration…Après tout, s'il n'y avait pas de traces physiques permanentes, personne ne pouvait rien prouver non ?

Pendant que Rumi renvoyait Jiraiya dans les bras de Tsunade, lui faisant récolter au passage un nouveau Katon de Mikoto, Chiyako concentra son chakra et se prépara à lancer son genjutsu…Tsunade parvint à atterrir un coup de pied bien placé dans les parties sensibles de son coéquipier…Mikoto préparait un nouveau jutsu, un Raiton cette fois et Rumi se rapprochait dangereusement du dos de Jiraiya quand Chiyako lança son genjutsu sur l'adolescent, se préparant déjà avec délectation aux cris de douleur de ce dernier…

_*Voix off on* Devant la violence de cette scène (et afin de ne pas dépasser le rating autorisé), nous préférons vous faire passer un reportage sur le concombre de mer. Cet invertébré, aussi appelé holothurie, bêche ou même biche de mer, peut être trouvé de la surface aux grandes profondeurs des mers et océans (il représente d'ailleurs 90% des formes vivantes à 8 000m de profondeur).*Voix off off*_

Lorsque les kunoichi s'éloignèrent finalement, leur vengeance assouvie, Jiraiya était à terre, à la limite de l'inconscience, le visage tuméfié, un œil qui refusait de s'ouvrir tant il avait enflé et ses vêtements étaient ou déchirés ou brûlés. Assurés du départ des kunoichi en furie, Orochimaru et Uchiha Isato, un de leurs amis, s'approchèrent avec circonspection du corps. Lorsqu'ils le soulevèrent, Jiraiya eut un gémissement de douleur avant de définitivement perdre conscience.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard, la première chose qu'il fit, à l'étonnement de la majorité des habitants de Konoha, fut de se rendre dans un magasin de fleurs et d'expédier des bouquets aux quatre jeunes filles pour se faire pardonner sa goujaterie (c'était ce qu'il avait écrit sur les cartes qui accompagnaient les bouquets, avait assuré Tsubari Naoko, la vendeuse du magasin à ses collègues commères). Et, plus étrange encore aux yeux de ceux qui le connaissaient, il n'avait pas non plus essayé d'épier les habitantes du Village ou de se livrer à tout autre acte pervers.

Et puis, trois semaines plus tard, l'équipe Sarutobi était rentrée à Konoha avec une Tsunade rageuse, un Jiraiya bleu et noir soutenu par un Orochimaru stoïque et un Sarutobi Hiruzen hilare. En voyant cela, Chiyako et toutes les autres femmes du Village soupirèrent. Apparemment leurs jours de tranquillité étaient de nouveau finis.

* * *

A/N: Je respecte ici la tradition japonaise qui veut que le nom de famille vienne avant le prénom. Uchiha Mikoto n'est pas la mère de Sasuke, il s'agit d'une autre Mikoto, ce prénom étant répandu dans le clan des Uchiha (et oui, je viens d'arbitrairement le décider). Rumi est une cousine d'Hayate. Les Katon sont des jutsus qui utilisent le feu, les genjutsu sont des illusions et le taijutsu est le combat à mains nues.

Les faits sur le concombre de mer sont véridiques et Wikipédia est mon ami.


	3. Premier Sang

Disclaimer : Les Sannin appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fait que les torturer.

A/N : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof pour le thème « couteau ».

Certains passages de ce texte frôlent le M, mais seulement pour des raisons de violence. Je préfère prévenir.

* * *

**Premier Sang**

Jiraiya fut le premier des Sannin à tuer au cours d'une mission. L'homme s'appelait Rinji. Pas de nom de famille, il était trop pauvre pour cela et dans le nord de ce qui était alors la principauté d'Okinai de triste mémoire, seuls les membres des familles payant le juuzei, un impôt qui avait ruiné plus d'une famille marchande, avaient le droit de porter un nom. Rinji avait perdu toute sa famille dans une épidémie, à l'exception d'une jeune sœur. Pour payer sa dot, il avait occupé une série de petits travaux, progressivement de moins en moins honnêtes ou légaux mais aussi de plus en plus rémunérateurs. Il avait fini par entrer dans un gang qui rançonnait les commerçants et les habitants d'un des quartiers de la capitale de la principauté. La police laissait faire tant que les sommes prélevées ne dépassaient pas certains plafonds et que les cadavres n'envahissaient pas les rues. En effet, ces gangs, aussi détestés par la population qu'ils puissent être, assuraient un certain ordre dans les quartiers sous leur coupe, permettant à la police princière de s'occuper de plus gros poissons, ceux qui menaçaient l'intégrité du pays. Et puis un jour, le gang de Rinji avait été éjecté de son quartier par un autre, la plupart de ses membres tués ou pire.

Mais tout cela ni Jiraiya, ni aucun autre membre de son équipe ne le savait ou ne s'en préoccupait. Pour eux ne comptait que le fait que Rinji avait intégré une groupe de bandits de grands chemins qui attaquaient les voyageurs traversant la passe de Chiuindo dans les montagnes qui séparaient Hi no Kuni de Kaminari no Kuni, son voisin septentrional. Des bandits que le _chiji_ de la province voulait voir mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus rapidement possible. Konoha s'était exécutée et avait envoyé deux équipes genin. Leur objectif premier était de capturer les brigands pour que le _chiji_ puisse en faire des exemples publics. Il était donc peu probable qu'un des genin ait à tuer, surtout avec deux jounin présents.

En voyant arriver les ninjas, Rinji et un certain nombre de ses comparses avaient tenté de prendre la fuite. Par malchance pour eux, Rinji et trois autres s'étaient précipités droit dans les bras de Jiraiya et Orochimaru qui avaient contourné leur camp précisément pour empêcher ce genre d'échappée. Rinji avait été en tête et avait freiné des quatre fers en voyant les deux genin. Ses complices lui avaient foncé dedans, plus préoccupés par ce qui se passait derrière eux dans le camp où retentissaient les cris des autres bandits paniqués que par ce qu'il y avait devant eux. Entretemps Jiraiya s'était rapproché de Rinji, qui s'était rendu en désespoir de cause, pour le ligoter. Comme il était tout de même un peu méfiant de la rapide reddition du bandit, il brandissait encore un kunai devant lui. La poussée des nouveaux arrivants dans le dos de Rinji avait projeté l'homme droit sur la lame. Vu les différences de hauteur entre les deux (Jiraiya avait été un véritable nain avant sa poussée de croissance, ce que n'avaient d'ailleurs pas manqué de moquer ses coéquipiers), l'arme avait sectionné l'artère fémorale et Rinji s'était vidé de son sang en quelques minutes.

Jiraiya s'était figé complètement et avait à peine réagi lorsque le cadavre était tombé sur le côté, si ce n'est en ouvrant la main et en laissant partir le kunai avec le corps. Orochimaru avait rapidement assommé les trois autres hommes et, après un regard vers son coéquipier et un instant d'hésitation, s'était affairé à les ligoter. Leur donnant un nouveau coup sur la tête par précaution, il s'était ensuite approché de Jiraiya. Il avait imbibé d'eau des bandes normalement destinées à panser les blessures et avait nettoyé de son mieux le sang qui maculait l'autre garçon. Pendant tout ce temps, Jiraiya était resté absent, n'opposant aucune résistance. Finalement, Orochimaru avait secoué son épaule presque gentiment (un adjectif qu'il ne serait venu à personne l'idée d'utiliser pour parler de l'étrange adolescent). Devant le manque de réaction, il avait fini par gifler son camarade. Lequel l'avait un instant regardé puis avait jeté un coup d'œil alentour comme surpris d'être là. Ce tour d'horizon rendit inutile la précaution qu'avait prise Orochimaru d'éloigner le cadavre du champ de vision immédiat de Jiraiya. En le voyant, ce dernier avait frissonné, incapable d'arracher son regard du macabre spectacle. Orochimaru s'était déplacé de quelques pas, son mouvement attirant l'attention de son camarade et lui coupant la vision du cadavre. Le brun avait posé la main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier (un geste impensable, Orochimaru détestait qu'on entre dans son espace personnel et rendait la pareille à tout son entourage) avec un air quelque peu inquiet (ridicule, avait pensé Jiraiya, Orochi' ne fait pas dans l'inquiétude). Jiraiya avait respiré profondément et fermé les yeux un instant.

Quand il les avait rouverts, il avait hoché la tête et Orochimaru avait retiré sa main. Le moins grand des genin s'était alors dirigé vers leurs prisonniers. En passant, il avait serré un instant, presque hésitant, l'épaule du brun avec un sourire de dérision qui paraissait bien pâle comparé à son habitude. Orochimaru avait brièvement sursauté, avant de renvoyer un léger sourire en réponse. Ca aussi c'était une première dans leur équipe. Orochimaru ne souriait jamais, il était bien trop occupé à vouloir prouver au monde entier sa valeur.

Lorsque Sarutobi était finalement parvenu aux deux garçons, un peu inquiets de leur absence puisqu'ils étaient censés venir aider au nettoyage du camp, il lui avait suffit d'un seul regard pour comprendre qu'un de ses élèves venait de perdre une part irrécupérable de son innocence.

**oOoOoOoOo**

De façon surprenante quand on connaissait sa destinée finale, Orochimaru fut le dernier des Sannin à tuer.

Il s'agissait d'une de leurs premières missions en tant que Chuunin. Sarutobi-sensei était trop pris par ses devoirs d'Hokage pour les accompagner et le Chuunin qui complétait leur équipe était ressenti comme une intrusion par les trois autres. Non pas qu'il ait fait ou dit quoi que ce soit en ce sens, mais c'était un étranger, une inconnue dans une équation où une seule erreur pouvait mener à la mort ou pire.

Le quatuor avait été chargé d'escorter la paie d'un régiment du daimyo. Certes, des soldats encerclaient déjà avec zèle le chariot où celle-ci était chargée, mais le daimyo ne prenait pas de risques avec le salaire de ses soldats. Par le passé, il était arrivé que plusieurs bandes de brigands s'allient et submergent l'escorte militaire. Ou que quelques nukenin s'en prennent à la paie, trop attirés par l'appât du gain. Désormais, les coffres de l'armée voyageaient aussi sous escorte ninja.

Au retour de leur mission, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite ville de province pour la nuit. Leur compagnon temporaire était immédiatement parti dormir et Tsunade s'était dirigée vers les bains publics après avoir soigneusement, et quelque peu brutalement il fallait bien l'admettre, expliqué à Jiraiya les raisons pour lesquelles épier son bain aurait été une très mauvaise idée, presque suicidaire auraient sûrement dit certains. Les deux adolescents s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls et avaient tout simplement décidé d'explorer la ville et de chercher un endroit où manger. Tout à fait par hasard, en parcourant les rues de la bourgade, ils étaient tombés quasi nez-à-nez avec un nukenin d'Iwa, un certain Hondo Sora. Ancien chuunin, il avait quitté le Village de la Roche en laissant derrière lui un sillage de cadavres. Des civils, sans distinction de sexe ou d'âge, qui pendant presqu'une décade avaient disparu dans l'indifférence presque totale du Village. Des marginaux et des asociaux essentiellement, des gens sans attaches et dont peu remarquaient même l'absence. Et puis il avait commis une erreur : il avait enlevé des enfants.

Comme tous les Villages Cachés, Iwa surveillait ses enfants de près. Ils étaient après tout les futurs soldats du Village, ses protecteurs et sa source principale de revenus. Les orphelins en particulier faisaient l'objet d'une attention de tous les instants, une grande partie d'entre eux se tournant vers l'Académie ninja comme étant le meilleur moyen pour eux d'avoir une vie décente (comprendre décente financièrement). Hondo avait apparemment oublié cela ou bien sa folie meurtrière était trop avancée pour qu'il s'en préoccupe. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'un orphelin de 8 ans, qui venait tout juste d'entrer à l'Académie, avait disparu, ça avait été le branle-bas le combat dans le Village. Le Tsuchikage avait réagi avec promptitude et ses ninjas avaient rapidement mis la main sur Hondo. Et sur ses trophées.

En effet, Sora aimait à garder une trace tangible de tous ses meurtres. Il y avait quelques mèches de cheveux mais l'essentiel de sa collection était composée de membres ou d'organes prélevés sur les victimes et soigneusement conservés dans du formol ou momifiés avec minutie. Il avait aussi gardé toutes les têtes. Un véritable musée des horreurs qui avait provoqué plus d'un haut-le-cœur chez les ninjas chargés de l'enquête et qui en avaient pourtant vu d'autres.

L'enfant avait pu être sauvé mais les blessures qu'Hondo lui avait infligées étaient telles qu'il ne put jamais devenir un ninja. Il vécut une vie misérable comme commis d'épicerie, replongeant périodiquement dans la dépression, et finit par se suicider avant son vingtième anniversaire portant ainsi à 63 le nombre total de victimes du chuunin. Ce dernier, quant à lui, parvint à s'échapper la nuit avant son exécution. Il fut immédiatement inscrit dans le Bingo Book d'Iwa et, fait assez rare pour être souligné, le Tsuchikage transmit sa description aux autres Villages dans le mois. Il soulignait notamment le caractère psychotique et hautement sadique de Hondo. En tant qu'élèves de l'Hokage, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore les Sannin avaient bien entendu accès au Bingo Book. De même, la plupart des autres villages auraient aisément pu identifier les élèves du légendaire Dieu des Ninjas. Les deux parties en présence se reconnurent donc rapidement.

Hondo fit immédiatement volte-face et se mit à courir. Orochimaru et Jiraiya n'eurent même pas besoin de se regarder pour décider de se mettre à sa poursuite. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, leur proie semblait avoir un but et non pas fuir en droite ligne. Moins d'une minute après leur rencontre (ce qui pour des ninjas est un temps considérable lorsqu'il s'agit d'une bataille), l'ex-chuunin pénétra dans un parc et se dirigea sans la moindre hésitation vers les jeux d'enfants. Il saisit par les cheveux une petite blonde et la tira violemment vers lui. Les autres enfants s'éparpillèrent en hurlant, les cris de leurs parents et des autres témoins retentissant tout aussi hystériquement et couvrant les pleurs de la kidnappée.

Orochimaru et Jiraiya s'arrêtèrent net et analysèrent la situation en un clin d'œil. D'un signe de la tête, le brun indiqua à son partenaire d'éloigner la populace, en tout cas de s'assurer qu'elle ne les gêne pas. Effectuer lui-même cette tâche était impensable : non seulement parce qu'il était très mauvais lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations avec des personnes hors de son petit groupe de connaissances, mais aussi parce que son apparence, dérangeante pour un ninja, était totalement effrayante pour des civils, surtout s'ils étaient déjà dans un état de panique comme c'était actuellement le cas.

Orochimaru regardait avec méfiance l'homme en face de lui. Il ne pointait aucune arme sur la fillette, mais il la maintenait contre lui d'un bras autour de son cou et Orochimaru savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait à tout moment briser la nuque de la petite d'une simple flexion de ses muscles. Le ninja de Konoha essaya un instant de parlementer avec le nukenin mais celui-ci refusait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Jiraiya tenta à son tour de le charmer, détournant par la même occasion l'attention de sur son coéquipier, permettant à celui-ci de se rapprocher.

Mais Hondo remarqua vite la manœuvre et menaça de tuer la fillette.

-De toute façon, on va tous mourir ici, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé. Vous voyez ça, continua-t-il en montrant une pierre noire. C'est un conducteur de chakra et il est relié à des parchemins explosifs partout dans la ville. Si vous vous approchez de moi, je fais tout sauter, acheva-t-il avec un rire démentiel.

Les deux autres ninjas jurèrent. La situation était complètement bloquée. S'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit, ils y passaient tous et s'ils ne faisaient rien, la gamine allait y passer et Hondo était de toute façon assez psychotique pour quand même faire tout sauter. Jiraiya tenta une fois encore, mais sans grand espoir de calmer le nukenin. Celui-ci avait commencé à reculer, emmenant l'enfant avec lui, à l'horreur visible et surtout audible de sa famille. Impulsivement, une chose rare chez lui, Orochimaru décida d'en finir avant qu'ils ne meurent tous.

-_Sen'ei Tajashu _! murmura-t-il.

Les serpents, propulsés à toute vitesse, se jetèrent sur l'homme en face d'eux, trop vite pour que celui-ci, déconcentré par les plaidoiries de Jiraiya et des civils et par un mouvement spasmodique mais bienvenu de sa captive, ne puisse réagir et activer son détonateur. Le poison dans les reptiles qu'il venait d'invoquer avaient un effet immédiat. Hondo mourut sur le coup. Malheureusement, ce fut également le sort de la fillette, les serpents n'étant pas programmés pour différencier les coupables des victimes et tuant tout sur leur passage.

Les civils derrière eux hurlaient hystériquement, complètement paniqués, même si la menace était désormais passée. Jiraiya tentait désespérément de retenir la famille de l'enfant pendant qu'Orochimaru vérifiait la mort du nukenin. Il sortit ensuite calmement un kunai de la poche fixée sur sa cuisse et décapita le corps, mettant la tête dans un parchemin scellé afin de prouver sa mort auprès des autorités. Il ferma ensuite avec douceur les yeux de l'enfant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un cadavre aussi jeune. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans.

Il fut soudainement bousculé et s'il n'avait pas été un ninja, il aurait probablement été projeté à terre. Une nuée de petits poings serrés s'attaqua à lui au milieu de cris et de pleurs.

-Monstre ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous êtes un monstre !

Ah, se dit avec détachement Orochimaru, la mère. Etrangement, il n'esquissa pas un geste pour se défendre, laissant la pluie de coups s'abattre sur lui avec imperturbabilité. Au bout d'un moment, la femme constata l'inutilité de ses efforts et s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras d'un homme qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Sans doute le père.

-Orochi', fit la voix de Jiraiya qu'il entendait comme si elle venait de très loin. Orochimaru ! claqua-t-il plus violemment cette fois. Rentre à l'hôtel. On t'y rejoindra tout à l'heure.

Orochimaru contempla un instant son coéquipier comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce que celui-ci venait de lui dire.

-Retourne à l'hôtel, Orochi', continua Jiraiya d'une voix plus douce, presque apaisante. Tsunade et moi nous occupons de tout. Va à l'hôtel.

Orochimaru remarqua qu'effectivement Tsunade était arrivée, sans doute attirée par le bruit. Elle s'était attelée à la difficile tâche de calmer les hystéries autour d'elle, épaulée en cela par les médecins civils qui commençaient à apparaître, tout comme la police locale.

-Orochimaru.

La voix de Jiraiya s'était faite de nouveau insistante. Le brun acquiesça et s'éloigna dans la direction de l'hôtel, comme dans un rêve. Arrivé devant la porte de leur chambre, il s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans une pièce avec l'inconnu qui les accompagnait, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors, d'un pas mécanique, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Tsunade. Elle était vide bien sûr mais les affaires de la kunoichi étaient déjà partiellement étalées sur le lit et la table basse. Orochimaru s'assit sur le lit, avec des gestes lents, précautionneux. Son obsession du rangement fit qu'il prit un des vêtements traînant sur le lit et s'attela à le plier. Sa camarade était parfois si peu délicate avec ses affaires. Il replia une des manches, puis il s'arrêta, gardant le haut sur ses genoux.

Ce fut dans cette position que Jiraiya le retrouva lorsqu'il revint une demi-heure plus tard : assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide et ses doigts lissant machinalement le tissu entre ses mains. Après un instant de contemplation, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs s'assit à ses côtés.

-Tsunade est restée là-bas. Certains des civils se sont blessés dans leur panique.

Orochimaru acquiesça distraitement, ses doigts parcourant toujours le vêtement. Et puis la main de Jiraiya vint arrêter le mouvement des siennes et les serrer un instant. Orochimaru inspira brièvement, puis dans un soupir, relâcha sa respiration et ses larmes. Les traîtresses coulèrent silencieusement, seul éloge funèbre qu'il pourrait jamais offrir à une fillette morte trop tôt. Tout le temps qu'elles roulèrent sur ses joues, Jiraiya resta à ses côtés, présence silencieuse mais néanmoins réconfortante. Quand Tsunade arriva, les larmes s'étaient taries mais le silence était toujours là. La jeune fille fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un mouchoir et, avec les mêmes gestes tendres qu'il l'avait observée avec jalousie donner à son jeune frère, la kunoichi essuya les traces humides sur son visage. Puis elle plaça son index sous son menton, releva doucement la tête entre ses mains et posa un baiser furtif sur le front en face d'elle.

Puis elle se redressa et lui retira des mains le haut qu'il tenait toujours.

-Franchement Orochi', mes vêtements n'étaient pas tant que ça en désordre !

-Oh, je ne sais pas Hime., rétorqua d'un ton badin Jiraiya. Est-ce que tu aurais le temps de tout prendre si nous devions partir en urgence, hum ?

-La seule raison pour laquelle nous devrions partir en urgence, c'est si tu avais été repéré en train d'espionner les bains des femmes ! Pervers !

-Tu me blesses Hime ! Vraiment !

Leur conversation continua dans la même veine, avec ses répliques désormais bien rodées. Et Orochimaru se retrouva par habitude à interjeter les mêmes mots, les mêmes réprimandes, les mêmes insultes et les mêmes piques ici et là. Ils continuèrent leurs jeux habituels jusque tard dans la nuit, où l'alcool que Jiraiya avait été récupéré Kami seul le savait où aidant, ils s'endormirent, tous les trois entassés sur le même lit. Après tout, ils avaient connu pire.

**oOoOoOo**

Au final, la première mort fut pour Tsunade.

Elle avait huit ans et elle prenait son petit-déjeuner sur la véranda du complexe familial. Elle s'était levée plus tôt qu'à son habitude car sa mère partait pour une longue mission ce matin et Tsunade s'assurait toujours dans ces cas-là de voir sa mère partir. Après tout c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait.

Elle avait huit ans et comme les enfants de son âge dans le village encore récent de Konoha, elle venait d'entrer à l'Académie. En période de guerre ou d'incertitude, l'âge d'entrée était souvent avancé. Mais Konoha jouissait pour l'instant d'une période de paix grâce aux sacrifices que son grand-père et son grand-oncle, ainsi que tous leurs ninjas, avaient consenti.

Elle avait huit ans et elle venait de découvrir il y a quelques mois tout juste ce que cela faisait d'avoir un petit frère. Oh pour l'instant ce n'était qu'un bébé, mais Tsunade attendait avec impatience ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots. Le moment où il deviendrait vraiment intéressant quoi.

Elle avait huit ans, aussi fallait-il bien l'excuser si elle hurla lorsque sa mère et la servante, qui en se penchant pour la resservir s'était placée juste devant elle, s'effondrèrent dans des mares de sang presque identiques

Elle avait peut-être seulement huit ans mais elle était une future ninja, fille et petite-fille de ninjas, héritière d'une longue et fière lignée de ninjas. Lorsque l'assassin s'approcha d'elle, elle avait déjà saisi le premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main et l'avait projeté avec force dans l'orbite oculaire de son attaquant. Un des points faibles du corps lui avaient appris ses tuteurs. L'objet s'enfonça avec une aisance presque déconcertante. Elle n'attendit pas de voir si son adversaire était gravement blessé ou pas et récupéra un autre objet sur la table qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces vers le deuxième assassin qui esquiva avec aisance. Paniquée, elle recula, prenant bien garde à ne pas mettre l'assaillant à terre dans son dos. Au final, ce fut son cri initial qui la sauva, ayant alerté les gardes présents dans les autres parties de la maison. Le premier d'entre eux arriva juste à temps pour enfoncer sa lame dans l'homme qui la menaçait. Le cadavre tomba sur elle, la faisant s'effondrer et suffoquer sous le poids et l'odeur du sang. Un instant plus tard, le corps fut soulevé et projeté loin d'elle par un des gardes. Un autre était penché sur sa mère, ses doigts cherchant fébrilement un pouls. Deux de ses collègues l'imitaient auprès de la servante et du premier assassin. Les trois secouèrent la tête.

Elle avait huit ans et elle venait de tuer pour la première fois.

Elle avait huit ans et son enfance était finie.

Elle avait huit ans et parce qu'elle était l'héritière d'une longue lignée de ninjas, elle venait de voir détruire son havre de paix, elle venait de voir mourir sa mère, elle venait de tuer pour la première fois. Et parce qu'elle était l'héritière d'une longue lignée de ninjas, même si elle avait huit ans seulement, elle releva la tête et se força à regarder le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle avait tué…avec, dérision divine, un couteau à beurre. Parce qu'elle était l'héritière d'une longue lignée de ninjas, elle savait, même si elle n'avait que huit ans, que le couteau avait transpercé son œil et provoqué une hémorragie interne dans le cerveau, entraînant la mort. Et parce qu'elle était l'héritière d'une longue lignée de ninjas, même si elle n'avait que huit ans, elle fixa son regard sur le visage de l'homme pour s'en souvenir toujours et se venger de ce qu'il lui avait pris en prenant tout ce qui avait un jour compté pour lui.

Elle avait huit ans. Elle venait de devenir une grande sœur. Elle venait d'entrer à l'Académie. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle était la digne héritière d'une longue lignée de ninjas et cet assassin n'était que le premier d'une longue liste.

* * *

A/N : _juuzei_ signifie impôt écrasant en japonais, je sais, ça n'est pas très original comme nom pour mon impôt. _Chiuindo_ est composé des mots _chi_ (mille) et _uindo_ (vent), c'est donc la passe des mille vents. _Chiji_ est terme désignant les gouverneurs des préfectures japonaises. Dans ma vision, les daimyos sont les seigneurs des pays, l'équivalent des rois, et les chiji sont leurs représentants dans les provinces du pays.

Hi no Kuni est le pays du Feu où est situé le village de Konoha. Kaminari no Kuni, le Pays de la Foudre, abrite le Village caché de Kumo. Les nukenin sont des ninjas déserteurs. Les Bingo Book sont les recueils contenant les avis de recherche des nukenins. Propres à chaque Village, ils contiennent un descriptif du ninja recherché et de ses capacités.

_Sen'ei Tajashu _: la poigne du serpent spectral. Ce jutsu, souvent utilisé par Orochimaru et son apprentie Anko Mitarashi, projette des serpents des manches de son utilisateur, droit sur sa cible.

Je sais qu'on peut tuer quelqu'un en lui enfonçant un objet assez profondément dans l'œil et en atteignant l'encéphale. Après est-ce qu'on peut le faire avec un couteau à beurre ? Ma sœur a bizarrement refusé de me laisser expérimenter sur elle donc on va arbitrairement dire que oui c'est possible.

Une petite review pour remonter le moral de tout ce petit monde ?


	4. Le Pour et le Contre

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masahi Kishimoto, pas à moi, sinon je me ferais probablement une fortune en produits dérivés. Ah si seulement…

AN: Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « élastique ». Je préviens de suite que je n'ai que de très vague souvenirs de la scène entre Orochimaru et Sasuke, ça fait une éternité que j'ai lu ce passage donc pour les puristes je suis désolée, mais ça risque d'être assez approximatif. De toute façon, pour ce que j'en mets de cette scène.

* * *

**Le Pour et le Contre**

L'avantage de travailler avec des gens à la morale aussi élastique que la vôtre, c'est qu'ils ne posent pas de questions. L'ennui, c'est que vous ne savez jamais quand est-ce qu'ils vont vous trahir.

C'était ce genre de pensées qui agitaient l'esprit d'Orochimaru quand Uchiha Sasuke entra dans sa chambre, épée à la main et sans la moindre hésitation, l'attaqua. Bien entendu, le Sannin aux Serpents n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser faire, pas même quand il n'était qu'un gamin critiqué et souvent maltraité par les autres enfants de son âge à cause de son apparence, de sa peau blafarde et de ses yeux mordorés. Aussi répliqua-t-il avec autant de violence. Malheureusement, il était désavantagé dès le début par sa faiblesse physique. En effet, il devait d'un jour à l'autre changer de corps et revêtir l'apparence oh combien seyante et oh combien puissante d'un des derniers héritiers du Sharingan. Bien sûr Sasuke n'était pas Itachi, mais d'un autre côté, jamais Itachi ne se serait laissé convaincre de quitter une cause à laquelle il avait prêtée serment, peu importe à quel point elle lui paraissait futile. Et à ceux qui lui objecteraient le massacre des Uchiha et la désertion qui l'avait suivi, Orochimaru répondrait que si Itachi avait trahi, ça avait été sa décision, parce qu'il l'avait voulu et seulement pour cela qu'il l'avait fait. Personne ne l'avait influencé.

Sasuke au contraire avait été facile à persuader. Presque trop facile tant il était enthousiaste. Si Itachi avait voulu s'assurer que son petit frère ne puisse jamais le dépasser, il avait fait du bon travail, devait admettre Orochimaru. L'adolescent était tellement obnubilé par sa vengeance qu'il en oubliait tout le reste. Et dire qu'Hatake s'était fatigué à apprendre son jutsu personnel, le Chidori, à un ingrat pareil.

Le gamin décida justement d'utiliser ce jutsu et Orochimaru n'eut plus le temps que d'une dernière pensée avant de se plonger entièrement dans la bataille. Oui vraiment, l'ennui avec les traîtres, c'est que vous ne saviez jamais vraiment qui ils trahiront ensuite en premier.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'avantage de travailler avec des gens qui avaient une morale aussi élastique que la vôtre, c'est qu'on ne s'embarrassait pas de questions. Une œillade aguicheuse ici, un sourire en coin légèrement pervers là, quelques gestes lascifs au milieu d'une conversation faussement anodine, une ou deux insinuations pour compléter le tout et direction la chambre à coucher... Ou la ruelle derrière le bar, ça marchait aussi. Jiraiya avait couché avec des femmes dans des endroits plus étranges et plus sordides que cela. Et alors qu'ils s'unissaient dans un recoin un peu plus sombre de l'allée, cachés par le renfoncement d'une porte cochère, la femme lui murmura à l'oreille ce que les passants auraient très probablement pris pour des mots d'amour ou du moins de passion. En fait, il s'agissait du dernier rapport de cette espionne qui travaillait pour le compte de Jiraiya.

Ce dernier se doutait bien qu'elle devait revendre des informations à d'autres que lui, mais tant qu'elle évitait les ennemis de Konoha, il détournerait le regard. Dans son décolleté par exemple, qu'elle avait fort avantageux. Pas l'égale de Tsunade, loin s'en faut, mais d'un autre côté qui l'était? Et à tout prendre, sa poitrine était définitivement des plus agréables.

Leur rencontre finie, les deux adultes se rajustèrent et quittèrent séparément la ruelle, elle pour rejoindre la rue principale et lui pour retourner au bar. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, au moment de payer les deux tournées générales qu'il avait commandées dans l'espoir de délier quelques langues, qu'il s'aperçut que la femme avait également profité de l'occasion pour lui voler son portefeuille.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'inconvénient de traiter avec des gens à la morale aussi élastique que vous était le fait qu'ils connaissaient probablement tous les trucs de la profession et sans doute la moitié de vos cachettes. Après dix ans sur la route, Tsunade avait fait son choix : donnez lui des nukenins tous les jours, même des Hanzo la Salamandre, plutôt qu'un seul de ces vautours qui portaient le nom de recouvreurs de dettes!

Tout de même, les extrémités auxquelles elle était réduite, elle l'héritière d'une des plus prestigieuses lignées de ninjas qui soient. Certainement la plus prestigieuse du Pays du Feu. Et elle devait fuir des créanciers. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle avait quelques dettes ici ou là. Mais vu son statut de Sannin et d'héroïne de guerre, vu tout ce qu'elle avait fait et perdu pour ce fichu pays, on pouvait bien lui accorder quelques délais supplémentaires non ?

Enfin, heureusement, elle et Shizune seraient bientôt arrivées dans une des résidences secondaires de sa famille et elles pourraient se reposer. Tsunade avait une folle envie de prendre un bain.

A 500 mètres de la maison qu'on apercevait vaguement à travers le feuillage dru, Tsunade s'arrêta net. Shizune la rejoignit sur la branche et attendit calmement une explication.

« Ils nous attendent, grogna la Sannin, ayant perçu la présence d'un groupe devant la bâtisse. On repart. Direction, Tsunade réfléchit un instant, Otafuku Gai. Moui c'est une bonne solution.

-Hai, Tsunade-sensei. » acquiesça docilement la brunette.

Docile en apparence peut-être mais Tsunade savait pertinemment que Shizune n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aller à Otafuku Gai. Probablement une de ses idées bizarres dans la tête comme quoi le nombre de casinos dans la ville allait influencer Tsunade. Elle voulait jouer, non, elle en avait besoin et le fait qu'elles soient à Otafuku Gai ne ferait que lui donner plus de choix quant à l'établissement. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait bien que Shizune se résigne à l'idée que Tsunade n'était pas une pauvre âme perdue en quête de rédemption, qu'elle jouait et qu'elle buvait parce qu'elle en avait envie et que rien de ce que ferait ou dirait la brune n'y changerait quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, Tsunade savait que le jour où Shizune accepterait cette vérité serait aussi le jour où elle la quitterait. Elle n'était donc pas pressée outre mesure. Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'elle resterait quand même. Après tout, Shizune, contrairement à Tsunade ou aux créanciers qui la suivaient à la trace, était quelque de bien, avec un compas moral correctement développé, au-delà de ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'un ninja, fut-ce-t-elle une iryou-nin.

Ces bonnes pensées s'évaporèrent complètement une semaine plus tard quand Shizune, dans une crise de rébellion largement passive, cacha toutes les réserves de saké de sa maîtresse. L'ennui avec les ninjas, c'est que même les meilleurs d'entre eux ont une morale élastique et connaissent probablement déjà toutes vos combines.

* * *

AN : Je rappelle que le fait qu'Itachi a massacré son clan parce qu'ils complotaient contre Konoha est tout sauf connu du grand public. Donc il est très probable qu'Orochimaru lui-même ne soit pas au courant.

Hanzo la Salamandre est l'ancien leader du Village de la Pluie (Ame). C'est lui qui a donné leur surnom aux Sannin qu'il a vaincus autrefois avant de les laisser partir.

Les iryou-nin sont des médecins-ninjas.

Une tite review pour consoler nos Sannin bloqués dans le monde impitoyable du pays du feu?


	5. La légende du Galant Jiraiya

**Disclaimer**: Jiraiya et ses petits amis appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto qui est franchement en train d'en faire n'importe quoi.

**Résumé:** La vie de Jiraiya se résume à plus que les femmes et l'alcool, à davantage que ses titres de Sannin et d'Ermite des Crapauds. Derrière la légende, il y a un homme. Voici son histoire.

* * *

**La légende du galant Jiraiya**

* * *

1) Il fut un temps où Jiraiya possédait un nom de famille : Hijikata. Il appartenait alors à une des branches cadettes d'un riche clan de samouraïs pour qui l'honneur était la pierre angulaire de leur existence. Or, le père de Jiraiya commit une faute, jugée gravement déshonorante pour le clan. Par conséquent, il lui fut ordonné de se faire seppuku. Après sa mort, son nom fut effacé des registres familiaux, son corps fut enterré dans une tombe anonyme parmi les cadavres régulièrement trouvés aux bords des routes et jamais réclamés au lieu d'être enseveli parmi ses ancêtres. Même dans la mort, il était banni du clan. Sa femme, Kazumi, sa fille, Murasaki, et son jeune fils d'à peine trois ans, Jiraiya, furent également déshérités et chassés du complexe familial, leur nom à jamais tabou parmi ceux qu'ils avaient un jour appelés père, mère, frère, sœur ou cousin.

2) Pendant les premiers mois de leur exil, la petite famille réussit à s'en sortir avec une relative aisance. Kazumi et Murasaki se firent embaucher dans une ferme pour les moissons, puis dans une autre pour les vendanges. Mais après les dernières récoltes, il n'y avait plus assez de travail pour tous et la plupart des saisonniers furent congédiés. Y compris Kazumi et ses enfants. Abandonnant la campagne, ils allèrent tenter leur chance en ville. Les dieux semblèrent leur sourire et Kazumi trouva un emploi d'aide à domicile pour une veuve âgée dont les enfants vivaient au loin. Outre un modeste salaire, elle leur offrait le gîte et le couvert, une aubaine pour des nouveaux-venus dans la ville. La vieille femme, qui regrettait le peu de fois où elle avait pu poser les yeux sur ses petits-enfants, fit preuve d'une certaine affection pour les deux enfants et la vie était agréable pour eux.

3) Au début de l'hiver suivant, la vieille dame mourut et ses héritiers vendirent la maison. Jiraiya et sa famille se retrouvèrent à la rue au beau milieu d'une vague de froid.

4) Pour avoir de quoi loger et nourrir ses enfants, Kazumi se prostitua. De cette période, Jiraiya a gardé un souvenir fugace fait du frou frou de la soie des yukatas des employées de la maison close où sa mère travaillait, des rires et des sourires parfois forcés et parfois naturels des femmes qui l'entouraient et du rouge écarlate sur les lèvres des prostituées, celui étincelant de leur maquillage et celui sombre et liquide qui marquait celles qui avaient eu un client violent. Il y aussi gagné un profond respect pour les adeptes du plus vieux métier du monde et un mépris tout aussi considérable pour ceux qui profitent de leur situation pour les exploiter. C'est également durant cette période qu'il apprit à penser avant tout au plaisir de sa partenaire.

5) Jiraiya et sa famille arrivèrent à Konoha lorsqu'il avait 8 ans, dans les bagages d'un client de sa mère, Toshiwa Hideaki, un marchand qui s'était suffisamment entiché d'elle pour vouloir en faire sa maîtresse. Puisqu'il était marié, il fallait s'assurer que son amante et sa femme n'aient jamais l'occasion de se rencontrer. Sachant le mépris que sa tendre épouse portait aux ninjas, il avait donc décidé d'installer sa maîtresse à Konoha.

6) Ce fut lui qui paya les frais d'entrée à l'Académie de Jiraiya et de sa sœur. Murasaki voulait un métier qui lui assure de ne jamais dépendre d'un homme pour sa survie financière. Jiraiya voulait simplement un métier qui lui permette d'être absent aussi souvent que possible, pour ne jamais croiser Hideaki.

7) En échange (même si cela n'avait jamais été explicitement mentionné par quiconque), leur mère lui donna un enfant. Shōtoku naquit prématurément. Il resta chétif et maladif sa vie durant. Lorsqu'il mourut à l'âge de deux ans, emporté par une fièvre, ce fut Jiraiya qui s'occupa des détails de l'enterrement. Sa mère était bien trop plongée dans son chagrin pour le faire, Hideaki était absent et ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs mois. Quant à Murasaki, elle était en train de réaliser sa première mission de rang C. Lorsqu'elle revint, Tanigakure avait déclaré la guerre à Konoha et elle ne put rester que quelques jours ici et là entre deux missions. Elle mourut dans une embuscade deux jours avant l'armistice entre les deux Villages.

8) Après la mort de son frère, et surtout après celle de sa sœur, Jiraiya se retrouva seul à s'occuper de sa mère. Il assuma donc la charge complète de la maisonnée tout en continuant l'Académie, dont il sortit plutôt bien classé. Les derniers mois avant son examen Genin furent délicats car Hideaki s'était lassé de sa mère et, s'il lui offrit l'appartement dans lequel ils vivaient, il cessa son aide financière. Sa mère, toujours profondément déprimée, refusait de sortir de la maison. Ce fut donc Jiraiya qui trouva des petits travaux ici et là pour gagner l'argent nécessaire pour les nourrir.

9) La première mission de rang D que les futurs Sannin reçurent consistait à aider au nettoyage des chenils du clan Inuzuka. Tsunade afficha une mine dégoûtée durant toute la durée du travail et exprima haut et fort sa désapprobation. Trois heures plus tard, Jiraiya craqua et lui envoya sur le bras une volée d'excréments. L'adolescente hurla avant de répliquer. Son tir atteignit le garçon en plein visage. A la fin de la bataille, aucun des deux ne put expliquer comment Orochimaru avait fait pour garder une tenue presqu'immaculée malgré son implication forcée dans la bataille. Des années plus tard, c'est une question qu'ils se posaient toujours. La mission fut considérée comme réussie puisqu'après tout, le sol du chenil était débarrassé de ses crottes de chiens, celles-ci ayant presque toutes fini sur les deux Genin.

10) La première fois que Jiraiya vit Tsunade nue, il s'agissait d'un accident. Il était entré dans la tente que les Genin partageaient alors que la jeune fille se changeait. Son coup de poing lui déboîta la mâchoire.

11) La deuxième fois eut lieu six mois après, lors de leur seconde mission en tant que Chuunin. Tsunade avait été capturée par des ninjas ennemis qui avaient décidé que la petite-fille d'un Hokage, la petite-nièce d'un second et l'élève d'un autre était une proie idéale. Jiraiya fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce où elle était retenue, Orochimaru achevant les hommes dans le couloir. Tsunade était attachée complètement nue, les bras et les jambes en croix sur une table de torture. Lorsque ses liens furent tranchés, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura, sans faire attention au sang qui les maculait.

12) Jiraiya a été fiancé une fois. Elle s'appelait Suiko et c'était une Tokubetsu Jonin. Pendant une des escarmouches qui menèrent à la Seconde Grande Guerre des Ninjas, un de ses anciens coéquipiers fut capturé et torturé. Entre autres choses, il avoua la relation qui existait entre Jiraiya et Suiko. Deux semaines plus tard, Suiko fut enlevée par Iwa pour tenter de faire pression sur un des élèves de l'Hokage. Jiraiya refusa le chantage. Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, des morceaux du corps de sa fiancée furent petit à petit envoyés à Konoha, à chaque fois avec une nouvelle offre d'Iwa. Finalement au bout de trois mois et devant le refus continu du ninja, il reçut sa tête, horriblement mutilée et dont l'expression était figée dans une grimace de douleur insoutenable. Il ne s'est jamais pardonné sa mort et n'a plus jamais gardé une amante plus d'une ou deux nuits.

13) Après la mort de Suiko, il se jeta à corps perdu dans les missions et la boisson. Après une mission particulièrement difficile et un nombre impressionnant de bouteilles de saké, le suicide lui sembla une excellente idée. Il venait de s'entailler l'artère fémorale lorsque Tsunade et Orochimaru forcèrent sa porte. Après l'avoir soigné, Tsunade le tança vertement. Etrangement, cette fois-ci ce fut Orochimaru qui se chargea de lui faire entendre raison avec ses poings. Et lorsqu'après cela, il craqua et se mit à pleurer, ce fut le Serpent Blanc de Konoha qui le prit le premier dans ses bras. Tsunade rejoignit l'étreinte collective. Jusqu'à leur mort, aucun des trois ninjas ne put dire avec certitude lequel d'entre eux avait fait le premier geste, mais une chose en entraînant une autre, ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin enlacés et complètement nus. Ce fut Jiraiya qui rougit le plus fort. Aucun d'entre eux ne reparla jamais de cette soirée.

14) Ce fut également à cette période que leur travail d'équipe atteignit le niveau qui les rendit célèbres.

15) Le jour où ils débutèrent la mission qui leur gagnerait le titre de Sannin, ils partirent avec trente-trois minutes de retard. Le temps pour Tsunade de passer devant un stand de journaux, de voir les numéros gagnants du tirage de la loterie de la veille, de retourner chez elle récupérer le ticket gagnant et d'aller encaisser le gros lot : une bagatelle de deux millions de ryos. Six jours plus tard, ils étaient les trois seuls survivants d'un bataillon de vingt-sept ninjas et Hanzo la Salamandre les observait, l'air vaguement admiratif.

16) Jiraiya a vingt-sept enfants, dont la moitié sont nés hors du Pays du Feu. Trois d'entre eux sont des ninjas, tous dans des villages ennemis de Konoha. Heureusement pour eux, aucun de ces trois-là n'a hérité de la chevelure de leur père et leur ressemblance avec lui n'est pas immédiatement flagrante et peut donc être considérée comme une coïncidence.

17) Ce n'était pas le cas d'une de ses filles, Fusako, qui est née dans un petit village à la frontière entre le Pays de la Terre et celui du Vent. A l'époque de sa conception, Jiraiya se faisait passer pour un ninja de Suna. La mère de Fusako, jetée à la rue par sa famille après la naissance et se retrouvant donc sans la moindre ressource, se rendit à Suna en espérant y trouver le père de son enfant. Il lui fallut presque deux ans pour parvenir au Village. Assez longtemps pour que la ressemblance entre le père et la fille devienne évidente. Suna et Konoha étant alors en négociations pour un traité d'alliance, elles furent envoyées à Konoha en signe de bonne volonté. Orochimaru intercepta le convoi et les tua, ainsi que leur escorte. Il envoya ensuite le cadavre de la fillette à Jiraiya.

18) Ce fut à ce moment-là que ce dernier cessa d'essayer de ramener son ex-coéquipier au Village. Ce fut également ce qui causa la rupture quasi-définitive entre le Sandaime Hokage et Jiraiya, l'ermite ajoutant à sa liste de griefs envers son ancien professeur le fait que celui-ci n'avait pas eu le cran de tuer Orochimaru. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il quitta définitivement Konoha. Naruto avait alors trois ans et il ne se souvient plus de l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui lui apportait des cadeaux à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir.

19) Outre Fusako, Jiraiya connaît l'existence de trois de ses enfants, lesquels ont tous reçu anonymement une somme importante à leur majorité, ainsi qu'à leur mariage. Le plus âgé des trois est un marchand à Otafuku Gai. Marié et père de deux enfants, sa seule ressemblance avec son père est sa tendance à flirter avec tout ce qui bouge. Le second de ses fils est un prêtre d'Inari dans le pays du Thé. Sa fille, Masako, vit à la cour du Pays du Feu où elle est une des dames de compagnie de la fille aînée du daimyo. Le daimyo, un des rares au courant de sa véritable paternité, l'a placée là par amitié envers son père et a facilité son mariage avec un noble de son entourage. Masako l'ignore, tout comme elle ignore le fait que l'homme qu'elle appelle père n'a eu aucun rôle dans sa conception.

20) La première rencontre entre l'actuel daimyo, qui n'était alors qu'un prince, et Jiraiya eut lieu quand ils avaient tous les deux seize ans. Elle impliqua une jument échappée des écuries royales, un parchemin explosif, trois bouteilles de saké, un duo de prostituées bien trop amusées par la situation, une chèvre, une pastèque et deux kumquats. Les deux adolescents n'avouèrent jamais ce qui s'était exactement produit ce jour-là mais ils devinrent par la suite d'excellents amis, au grand dam de nombreuses dames de la cour et au grand plaisir de leurs femmes de chambres et des colporteurs de ragots de la capitale.

21) Le daimyo lui proposa à trois reprises l'une de ses filles ou de ses jeunes sœurs comme épouse. Jiraiya refusa les trois fois mais la dernière de ses potentielles fiancées lui offre toujours volontiers de partager sa couche lorsqu'il est de passage dans la capitale. Le ninja accepte. Parfois.

22) Le Sandaime Hokage proposa à Jiraiya son poste deux fois : juste après la mort de Minato et cinq ans plus tard, après une tentative de meurtre sur Naruto. La première fois, le Sannin se contenta d'un simple non avant d'entamer une nouvelle bouteille de saké. La seconde fois, il arriva comme une tornade à Konoha et se dirigea droit vers les cellules de la division Torture et Interrogation où se trouvaient les agresseurs du jinchuuriki. Deux heures plus tard et les prisonniers, qui étaient restés muets face aux actions des membres de la division, avaient avoué tout ce qu'ils savaient et même davantage. Trois heures de plus et ils n'étaient plus que des flaques de sang sur le sol, les murs et le plafond de leur cellule. Aucun des ninjas présents ne s'avisa plus jamais de contrarier le Sannin et depuis ce jour-là, la division Torture et Interrogation est devenue presque protectrice envers le geôlier du Kyuubi. En tout cas, les rumeurs, toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, sur ce qui s'était réellement passé dans ces cachots firent rapidement le tour de Konoha et plus aucun villageois ou ninja du Village ne se risqua à commanditer un assassinat de l'enfant. Quant au chapeau de l'Hokage, Jiraiya le renvoya à la figure de son professeur avec tant de violence qu'il s'encastra dans le mur après que le Sandaime ait esquivé. La fissure est toujours présente sur la paroi, Sarutobi ayant refusé qu'on l'efface. Elle est là pour lui rappeler le poids des responsabilités de l'Hokage. C'est du moins ce qu'il affirme à ses subordonnés. Mais quand il la regarde, c'est surtout le poids de ses erreurs et de ses remords que le vieil homme contemple.

* * *

**AN** : Quelques petites précisions sur les noms et certains aspects du monde de Naruto

**La légende du Galant Jiraiya** est un conte populaire japonais, souvent représenté au kabuki (théâtre japonais), qui raconte l'histoire de Jiraiya, un chef de clan de Kyushu capable de se changer en crapaud, qui a pour épouse Tsunade, une femme maîtrisant la magie des escargots, et comme ennemi principal un de ses anciens serviteurs un certain Orochimaru, adepte de la magie des serpents…Ca ne vous rappelle rien ? ^^

**Murasaki** est un des personnages du _Dit de Genji_, un des ouvrages de littérature classique les plus célèbres au Japon. Ecrit au XI siècle par une femme de la cour surnommée Murasaki Shikibu (son véritable nom n'est pas connu et son surnom lui vient du personnage majeur qu'est Dame Murasaki dans son livre et de la position de son père à la cour), ce livre est souvent considéré comme un des premiers véritables romans et en tout cas très certainement comme le premier roman psychologique qui soit. Vu par Yasanuri Kawabata (prix nobel de littérature 1968) comme le pinacle de la littérature japonaise, cette œuvre relate la vie du Genji (titre donné aux princes susceptibles d'hériter du trône de leur père l'Empereur) à la cour impériale de l'époque Heian (X-XI siècles). Comptant plus de deux cents personnages, pour la plupart uniquement appelés par leur titre officiel (ce qui implique qu'ils changent donc de dénomination à chaque promotion ou mariage), le _Dit du Genji_ est une œuvre complexe et qui tout en faisant une critique approfondie des mœurs quelques peu décadentes de la cour, n'en aborde pas moins des thèmes littéraires très en avance sur leur temps (argent, différences entre les classes sociales, attrait du pouvoir…).

**Suiko** est le nom d'une des impératrices régnantes du Japon. 33ème souverain impérial et la première femme à monter sur le trône, elle a régné de 593 à 628 et a notamment fait reconnaître officiellement le bouddhisme en 594 et a mis en place des relations diplomatiques avec la cour des souverains chinois de la dynastie Sui en 600.

Le prince **Shōtoku** était son régent et également son gendre. Il contribua considérablement au développement du bouddhisme dans le pays, notamment via la construction du temple bouddhique d'Osaka, le Shi Tennō-ji, le plus vieux temple officiellement administré du Japon. Pour la construction de ce temple, il a fait appel à la famille coréenne Kongō, menant ainsi à la création de la plus vieille entreprise du monde, Kongō Gumi, qui a opéré de 578 à 2006. Le prince Shōtoku mit également en place les douze rangs officiels, le premier système japonais qui permettait une certaine méritocratie au sein de la cour impériale.

Pour plus de renseignements sur toutes ces personnes, pensez Wikipédia.

**Tanigakure** veut dire le Village caché dans les vallées et était le village ninja du Pays des Rivières, aujourd'hui plus connu pour servir de base à l'Akatsuki.

Je sais que techniquement les Sannin sont devenus Chuunin à 8 ans, mais ça mettait en l'air ma ligne temporelle donc.


	6. He Who Dares To Stand Where We Stood

**Disclaimer** : Les Sannin appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je fais seulement mumuse avec.

**Résumé **: « Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé » déclara Jiraiya en revenant de l'enterrement de Dan. Et comment auraient-ils pu quand il osait s'immiscer entre eux et Tsunade ?

**AN** : cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof pour le thème « bouteille ». Le titre est une référence à la chanson de Missy Higgins «Where I Stood».

* * *

**He Who Dares To Stand Where We Stood**

* * *

Le soleil brillait gaiement sur les toits de Konoha, faisant scintiller les gouttes laissées par l'averse nocturne. Il se faufilait à travers les vitres des larges fenêtres des habitations, une anomalie dans un village de ninjas obsédés par leur sécurité et celle de leurs familles, mais une concession à leur habitude d'utiliser aussi bien les portes que les fenêtres pour entrer dans les bâtiments. Après tout, quand vous pouviez littéralement marcher sur les murs, peut importait que la fenêtre de votre appartement se trouve au rez-de-chaussée ou au cinquième étage. C'était d'ailleurs aussi pour cette raison que la plupart des appartements de Konoha possédaient un balcon. Non seulement cela permettait de prendre son temps pour ouvrir et fermer sa fenêtre, mais cela offrait également des relais bien pratiques pour accéder à la voie de communication préférée des ninjas pressés : les toits, qui avaient d'ailleurs pour la plupart été spécialement renforcés pour supporter aisément le passage constant de shinobis en train d'utiliser leur chakra pour aller plus vite. Enfin, ces balcons procuraient pour un certain nombre de personnes, aussi bien des civils que des ninjas, un espace de rangement supplémentaire et un lieu particulièrement apprécié par les shinobis pour mettre à sécher les vêtements encore imprégnés de l'odeur de sang et de fumée due aux missions et aux combats. D'autres utilisaient cet espace pour installer de l'électroménager, que ce soit une machine à laver ou un deuxième frigo (spécifiquement destiné aux boissons alcoolisés dans le cas de Jiraiya). Certains préféraient s'en servir comme d'un minuscule jardin ou potager, alignant soigneusement les pots de terre cuite pour bénéficier du meilleur ensoleillement possible. Beaucoup de jeunes parents, pas assez fortunés pour s'offrir une maison, y installaient quelques jeux d'enfant et les célibataires y mettaient souvent une chaise longue ou une petite table, idéale pour des dîners en tête-à-tête avec leur conquête du jour.

Tout comme son coéquipier, Orochimaru avait installé un deuxième frigo sur son balcon. Mais lui l'utilisait surtout pour stocker sa nourriture car celui qui était situé à l'intérieur était plus souvent rempli de poisons ou de médicaments que de denrées alimentaires. Par exemple en ce moment le petit frigo qui était inclus dans le loyer de son appartement servait de dépositoire à trois flacons de venin de vipère noire d'Iwa, une bouteille de curare, deux fioles contenant son mélange favori pour enduire ses armes, quatre poches de solution physiologique, quelques seringues dans des emballages stériles, des flacons contenant un certain nombre d'antidotes plus ou moins génériques, le vaccin que Jiraiya devait s'injecter pour sa prochaine mission dans les marais sanglants et qu'il avait insisté pour stocker là (_« Tu as déjà une véritable pharmacopée là-dedans Orochi, qu'est qu'une petite seringue de plus va y changer ? »_) et la petite bouteille qui contenait le médicament au goût abominable qu'il devait consciencieusement avaler trois fois par jour s'il ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital pour une infection des blessures qu'il avait subies lors de sa dernière mission. Techniquement, il n'aurait même pas dû avoir la permission de quitter l'hôpital pour l'instant, mais avoir Tsunade des Limaces comme coéquipière avait des avantages, notamment quand il s'agissait de faire pression sur le personnel médical et de leur assurer que lui, Orochimaru des Serpents, un des Densetsu no Sannin, était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul dans son appartement, même avec une jambe cassée, la hanche et plusieurs côtes fêlées et des bleus et des lacérations un peu partout sur le corps.

En cette fin de matinée, Orochimaru venait de poser sur sa table une bouteille de saké (boisson formellement interdite par son traitement médical) et trois coupes. Et il attendait. Il attendait le retour de ses coéquipiers qui étaient à l'enterrement de Katō Dan, l'amant de Tsunade. Lui en était dispensé car ses blessures ne lui permettaient pas de rester debout longtemps et encore moins de se déplacer facilement à l'autre bout du Village où avait lieu la cérémonie.

« Elle ne viendra pas. »

Un civil aurait violemment sursauté à l'intrusion soudaine dans le silence de l'appartement, un ninja moins habile qu'Orochimaru aurait probablement déjà envoyé à la tête de l'intrus les coupes, la bouteille, voire la table puis aurait chargé en ignorant ses blessures, un kunai ou un senbon à la main. Après tout, un ninja digne de ce nom était toujours prêt et toujours armé et ce quelque soit son état physique. Mais les Sannin avaient passé tant de temps les uns avec les autres que la sensation de leur chakra était immédiatement reconnue et classée comme appartenant à un allié. Et puis Jiraiya ne cherchait pas particulièrement à se cacher et son chakra était donc clairement perceptible pour toute personne un tant soit peu entraînée à percevoir ce type d'énergie (autrement dit tous les Jounin et un bon nombre de Chuunin). Aussi Orochimaru n'avait-il pas été surpris par l'interpellation de son coéquipier et ami. Il se contenta de soupirer doucement et de remplir deux des coupes, écartant la troisième avec des gestes précis et mécaniques.

« Elle a décidé de rester avec Shizune aujourd'hui », continua Jiraiya en s'asseyant.

Ah oui, Shizune, la nièce de Dan. Sa mère était morte des années plus tôt et comme avec un certain nombre de kunoichi, son père n'était pas indiqué sur son acte de naissance. Dan avait été son gardien, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une Genin. Tsunade et elle étaient probablement en train d'essayer mutuellement de se consoler, tout en ne parvenant qu'à aggraver leur chagrin, se dit Orochimaru en buvant quelques gorgées de saké en silence. Son compagnon l'imita un instant avant de déclarer très calmement :

« Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. »

Orochimaru acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Lui non plus n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Dan, l'homme qui avait osé essayer de se mettre entre Tsunade et eux. L'homme à cause de qui Tsunade allait très certainement retomber en dépression alors qu'elle était enfin parvenue à surmonter la mort de son frère. L'homme à cause de qui, s'il fallait en croire le témoignage chuchoté des autres membres de leur mission, Tsunade avait désormais une peur panique du sang. Elle ! Une kunoichi et l'un des plus grands médecins des Villages cachés, elle souffrait d'hémophobie à cause de ce freluquet aux cheveux pas nets et à l'allure délicate et bien trop doucereuse pour être honnête.

Orochimaru et Jiraiya avaient tous deux été des orphelins, quoi que dans des circonstances différentes, lorsqu'ils avaient passé leur examen Chuunin. A cette époque, leur équipe était déjà devenue pour eux leur véritable famille, bien plus précieuse que celles dans lesquelles ils étaient nés. Sarutobi Hiruzen, le Sandaime Hokage, était leur sensei, leur mentor, leur commandant et leur ami, certainement une bien meilleure figure paternelle que celles qu'ils avaient eues jusque là, même Tsunade dont le père était mort avant qu'elle n'apprenne à marcher et dont le seul oncle était, à ses yeux, un personnage distant et froid. Sarutobi-sensei plaisantait facilement avec eux, souriant souvent, riant parfois, et même quand il les réprimandait pour leurs erreurs, ils savaient pertinemment que leur pardon n'était jamais très loin pour peu qu'ils se donnent la peine de le mériter. Senju Tsunade, la princesse de Konoha, était leur coéquipière. Il n'existait pas d'autre mot plus fort ou plus exact pour décrire ce qu'elle représentait pour eux. Elle était certainement plus qu'une amie ou qu'une sœur ou même qu'une amante. Elle était indubitablement la femme dont ils étaient et seraient jamais le plus proche. Et ce terme de coéquipier était devenu si précieux à leurs yeux qu'ils ne le donnaient à personne d'autre qu'aux membres de l'équipe Sarutobi. Ceux avec qui ils effectuaient des missions étaient des compagnons, des alliés, des connaissances, des collègues mais jamais des coéquipiers, pas même Hatake Sakumo qui pouvait pourtant se targuer d'être une des rares personnes à Konoha à être apprécié à la fois des trois Sannin et de leur professeur. Leur équipe était devenue leur tout, ce par quoi ils se définissaient.

Aussi l'irruption de Katō Dan dans leur petit monde n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout été du goût d'Orochimaru et de Jiraiya. Oh bien sûr en public et surtout en présence de Tsunade, ils étaient d'une impeccable politesse avec lui, Jiraiya se forçant même à lui rendre ses sourires (Orochimaru n'avait jamais été aussi content qu'à ce moment-là d'être considéré par beaucoup comme incapable de sourire, une attitude que ses coéquipiers savaient qu'il aimait encourager en public). Après tout, Tsunade l'appréciait et ils avaient depuis longtemps appris à ne pas la contrarier sur certains points s'ils ne voulaient pas goûter à ses poings (même si parfois Jiraiya semblait oublier ce bon sens au profit de sa perversité). Mais les regards froids qu'ils lui lançaient quand Tsunade ne regardait pas et les conversations aussi brèves que possible lorsqu'ils le rencontraient par hasard avaient fait rapidement passer le message à Dan : il n'était pas le bienvenu et ils ne l'aimaient pas. Il allait sans dire que s'il faisait jamais quelque chose pour blesser Tsunade, Jiraiya et Orochimaru se feraient alors une immense joie de lui montrer son erreur. Après tout, l'un avait des sceaux et l'autre des poisons qu'ils mourraient d'envie d'expérimenter à échelle humaine…

Mais Dan avait toujours été un parfait gentleman (« _ça en est écœurant Orochi, vraiment_ _écœurant_» lui avait confié Jiraiya après avoir épié un de leurs rendez-vous) et ne leur avait jamais donné l'excuse qu'ils attendaient avec tant d'impatience. Et de toute façon, ils savaient bien que depuis la mort de Nawaki, ils étaient les premiers dans le cœur de Tsunade et qu'ils le resteraient, même si ce parvenu s'était permis de s'y construire une place bien trop importante.

Mais ces derniers jours, depuis que Tsunade et ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée avaient ramené le cadavre de Dan, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'étaient plus les premiers dans le cœur de Tsunade, ils avaient perdu contre cet homme et avaient peut-être été destinés dès le début à perdre. Mais puisqu'il était mort, ils ne pouvaient désormais plus rien faire pour le détrôner dans l'affection de Tsunade. Elle préférait se raccrocher aux derniers lambeaux de l'existence de son amant plutôt que d'accepter leur réconfort dans son deuil. A plusieurs reprises déjà, elle leur avait demandé de la laisser seule alors qu'elle s'était si désespérément accrochée à eux lors de la mort de son frère. Aujourd'hui, elle préférait les bras frêles d'une enfant inexpérimentée à ceux qui l'avaient autrefois soutenue dans sa peine et l'avaient aidée à surmonter sa douleur, à la sublimer comme seuls savaient le faire les ninjas, dans le sang et la douleur de leurs ennemis, dans leur mort et dans la vengeance.

Mais aujourd'hui Tsunade refusait leur aide et leur réconfort, refusait de les laisser soutenir et protéger son cœur, refusait de les laisser l'aimer et la chérir.

Et Dan était mort et ils ne pouvaient pas se venger de cet ultime affront qu'il leur imposait. Et ce matin, Jiraiya s'était forcé à sortir un discours élogieux sur le défunt. Orochimaru le savait parce qu'ils l'avaient préparé ensemble. Ils haïssaient Dan mais ils adoraient Tsunade et si elle avait besoin qu'ils lui mentent avec un sourire dans la voix et des larmes dans les yeux, ils le feraient. Pour elle.

Et, quand en quittant le Village en compagnie de sa nouvelle apprentie, Shizune, Tsunade remercia Jiraiya pour ses mots lors de l'enterrement, il se dit que ça en valait presque la peine. Mais en la voyant leur tourner le dos et les abandonner sans un regard en arrière, un sourire brisé sur le visage, ils jurèrent tous deux dans le silence de leur esprit de ne jamais pardonner à celui qui leur avait volé Tsunade. De ne jamais pardonner à Dan. De trouver un moyen de lui faire payer sa traîtrise, même s'ils devaient attendre d'être morts pour pouvoir le faire.

* * *

**AN** : Une review pour essayer de remonter le moral de toutes ces personnes déprimées ?


End file.
